


the four seasons

by strawburry (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i wrote this in a day dont attack me, kurotsuki if you squint, more creepy than sad, murder???, not edited, shortest one shot ever, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strawburry
Summary: a year with the focus being yamaguchi and tsukishima’s relationshippairs with laughing on the outside by bernadette carroll
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	the four seasons

oppressive heat, iced slushies, artificial cherry mixing with vanilla, shy glances and red cheeks were a few things that described yamaguchi’s feelings. a summer of adventures with his only childhood friend, visiting the carnival every saturday evening, the roller coasters that yamaguchi had to drag tsukishima on. they all set the scene for their first year of prep school. 

it was during the school entrance ceremony that yamaguchi saw his childhood best friend in a different light. of course he had always considered tsukishima as someone who protected him, but that tell-tale tug presented itself in his chest when tsukishima averted his eyes from yamaguchi’s, blood rushing into his cheeks.  
“tsuki, what do you think of this school?”  
“eh, its okay. why do you ask?”  
“i thought i’d be better cause of me”  
tsukishima always knew when yamaguchi was teasing and rolled his eyes, but it seemed to have caught him off guard as he froze and stuttered over a response  
“stuff is- yeah- i mean no- i mean it’ll be the same...”  
yamaguchi threw his head back in laughter, trying to distract himself from the beat his heart skipped. 

cold mornings, warm coffee, and walking hand in hand were a few things that summarized yamaguchi’s relationship with tsukishima. some things had a way of fixing themselves. yamaguchi was lucky enough to find out that tsukishima felt the same tug in his chest that yamaguchi did.

at first it had felt like another day, tsukishima stood outside of yamaguchi’s door, bag in hand, ready to walk to school and yamaguchi made his way down stairs and out the door, toast in mouth.  
“why are you always so disorganized in the mornings?”  
“there’s this pressure that walks and makes snarky remarks waiting outside for me, I’d feel terrible to leave him standing.”  
“this pressure will wait for you, so next time comb your hair”  
yamaguchi did a double take, had he heard that right- the ever so infamous, impatient Tsukishima Kei would wait for Yamaguchi Tadashi?  
“how long will you wait?”  
“mh, as long as you need”  
and then yamaguchi practically passed out, blood rushing to his face. tsukishima giggled, a rare sight. 

“let’s skip today? there’s somewhere i want to take you!”  
“uh, i don't know tsuki, what will the teachers say? what if they call home?”  
“they never do, come on, live a little”

that’s how yamaguchi found himself at a coffee shop in Tokyo- yes tsukishima took them to a café all the way in Tokyo- it was an animal café at that, there was currently a bunny nipping on food that yamaguchi had placed in his hand and a warm cup of cappuccino next to yamaguchi’s school notebook (he refused to skip work after skipping school) however, he was distracted. the bunny on his lap was just too cute to not focus on and the fact that a bunny had come up to him in the first place was amazing. 

“you know, he’s the most bunny out of the whole lot”  
“really?” yamaguchi felt his eyes widening as he spoke with the coffee shop employee  
“yeah, i handle them the most and he’s still jumpy around me, are you a bunny whisperer or something like that?”  
at that tsukishima let out a bark of laughter and yamaguchi felt his lips curve up in a small smile. and the employee looked at them, slightly cooing.  
“you kids are cute”  
tsukishima basically swallowed his laugh and yamaguchi’s smile grew, yearning to make his cheeks sore. the walk and train ride home were cozy with yamaguchi’s hand nestled into tsukishima’s. 

rainy nights, empty tea cups, and listening to music in bed were a few things that summarized yamaguchi’s longing. as winter turned sour, yamaguchi saw tsukishima less and less. 

they fought in early december, it was about the most trivial thing, truly.  
“why’d you change the matching key chain?”  
“kuroo-san just said to, a middle blocker thing”  
“i thought you liked our keychains”  
“i /do/ it's just”  
yamaguchi sighed, if he really liked the keychain he wouldn't be changing it. but whatever. after that tsukishima spent more time with the middle blockers from other schools. 

this was how yamaguchi spent canceled dates, a cup of chai tea, the honey sticks on repeat and staring at the ceiling, tracing the old paint lines with his eyes. he longed for tsukishima to join him in bed, drape the sheets over them and cuddle, ridding the cold that seemed to have carved deep into yamaguchi’s bones.

foggy mornings, cold milk, and picking flowers are a few things that describe yamaguchi’s current life. the only fact circling in yamaguchi’s mind is that when you bury a body without a casket it serves as fertilizer for the plants and then once the body decays, the grass will grow greener and taller in that spot, flowers that were dead before may even bloom there.

he wasn’t sure why, after all everyone nowadays was buried in fancy caskets, all dressed up. at least tsukishima had been. it was kinda weird if you asked yamaguchi. why hadn’t he cried? why didn't he feel like his life had ended? like he just lost the love of his life, not like, he had indeed seen the love of his life, void of glow, warmth, laughter, but then- why hadn’t yamaguchi cried?

“he’s probably in denial”  
“he’s in shock”  
“he’s just acting strong”

the truth, well if you asked yamaguchi he wouldn't say. yamaguchi only remembered tsuki’s smile. his tears, his sweat, and the stain he had left on yamaguchi’s floor. he knew tsukishima was waiting for him. maybe next time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for giving this a read, the ending as you can see is a little open for interpretation. i don’t usually write stuff like this but i’ve been in a small writers block and everything has been eeire and sad. some fluff will come soon i swear
> 
> youre welcome to boo me on my twitter: sakustrawburry


End file.
